The present invention relates generally to a wall panel system, and in particular, to a stackable wall panel system.
Panel systems are commonly used to divide large, open office space into separate work spaces. For example, Herman Miller, Inc., the assignee of the present application, manufacturers and sells three such work space management systems: the ACTION OFFICE(copyright) system, the ETHOSPACE(copyright) system and the Q(trademark) System. Typically, workspace management systems are comprised of a series of wall panels arranged in various configurations. For example, wall panels can be connected in series in an end-to-end configuration, or they can be arranged around and connected to a corner post in a two-way, three-way or four-way configuration. Often, it is desirable to provide wall panels of differing heights so as to allow the user of the workspace to have flexibility in configuring the workspace. For example, shorter wall panels can be used to ease and promote communication with a user of the workspace, e.g., at a reception area. Conversely, taller wall panels can be used to provide greater privacy for the user.
In other systems, upper wall panels can be arranged above lower wall panels so as to allow the user to reconfigure the workspace. In this way, the height of a wall panel defining in part the workspace can be altered with stackable upper wall panels, rather than removing entirely a lower wall panel and replacing it with a taller or shorter wall panel. Often, however, the addition or removal of stackable upper wall panels can involve complex, multiple parts and require excessive amounts of time and manpower to effect the necessary or desired change.
Moreover, it can be important to provide for the routing of various communication and power lines and other utilities in the office work space environment. Typically, such lines are run internally within the panel system so as to improve the aesthetics of the system and to avoid tampering or inadvertent dislodgment by the workspace user. At the same time, it is desirable to provide access to such lines so as to facilitate repairs to and/or routing of the lines.
Briefly stated, one aspect of the invention is directed to an improved wall panel. The wall panel includes a rectangular frame, a pair of sheetlike wall members and two thin decorative sheets. The rectangular frame includes two spaced apart, and generally parallel vertical side frame members and spaced apart and generally parallel horizontal lower and upper frame members. The frame members are connected at opposite ends thereof to form the rectangular frame. The sheetlike wall members, preferably made of fiberboard, have an inner surface attached to the side of each frame member. The thin decorative sheets, preferably cloth, cover the outer surface of the wall members on each side of the panel.
In one embodiment, each of the frame members includes a core member and a pair of sidewall members attached to opposite sides of the core member. The sidewall members preferably include a substantially flat leg portion having an inner surface attached to the core member and an outer surface attached to the wall member. The sidewall member includes an edge portion extending laterally outward from the leg portion. Preferably, the edge portion is configured as a C-shaped channel facing inwardly away from the wall panel surface. When the frame members are assembled into a rectangular frame, the edge portions extend around the periphery of the wall panel. The sidewalls, including the edge portions, form a shallow recess on opposite sides of the panel. Each recess has a bottom surface defined by the outer surface of the leg portions. The wall members are received in the recesses on opposite sides of the panel.
In another embodiment of the wall panel, a pair of inner sheetlike wall members are attached to the rectangular frame to form a core assembly. In this embodiment, the frame members are preferably of a one-piece wooden construction. A pair of outer wall members are then attached to the inner wall members of the core assembly. The outer wall members extend outwardly from the periphery of the inner wall members to form a channel between them.
In one aspect of the invention, the core assembly includes at least one locator opening therethrough. The outer wall members each include at least one locator member that is received in the at least one locator opening as the wall members are mounted to the core assembly. The locator members and openings are arranged on the wall members and core assembly, respectively, so that the wall members are centered on the core assembly from side to side. The locator members and openings can also be arranged so as to ensure that the top of the wall member is positioned a predetermined distance from the top of the core assembly, or channel thereon, so as to provide a uniform and continuous line or appearance along the top of a plurality of wall panels arranged in a system of wall panels.
In another aspect of the invention, a thin barrier sheet, or scrim, is disposed between the decorative sheet and the outer surface of the wall member as a fire blocking member. The barrier sheet preferably includes a thin aluminum foil layer laminated to a fiberglass layer.
The wall panel also includes an inner filler member disposed between the wall members. The filler member extends between the upper and lower horizontal frame members. Preferably, the inner surface of the wall members are attached to the filler member.
In one embodiment of the invention, the sidewall members on the upper horizontal frame member extend upwardly from the upper core member to form a horizontal channel running substantially the length of the wall panel. The bottom of the channel is defined by the upper surface of the upper core member and the sides of the channel are defined by the upwardly extending sidewall members. A top cap is releasably secured to the upper frame member to cover the channel.
In another embodiment, a channel member is attached to the upper horizontal frame member in the space formed between the outer wall members to further define a horizontal channel. A top cap is secured to the channel member to cover the channel.
In one aspect of the invention, the wall panel also includes at least one vertical channel communicating with the upper horizontal channel and a bottom portion of the wall panel. Preferably, the vertical channel is defined by an inner surface of one of the vertical frame members, a partition member spaced apart from the inner surface of the vertical member and the inner surface of the wall member. Preferably, the partition member extends between the inner surfaces of the opposing wall members and is attached to at least one of the wall members. The partition member also extends substantially between the upper and lower frame members.
In another aspect of the invention, a power distribution system is provided at the base of the wall panel. The power distribution system includes a power distribution server, including a harness and a module receptacle, which is attached to a bottom of the lower frame member. The power distribution system is adapted to be electrically connected with power distribution systems located in adjacent panels. In addition, an outlet box is attached to one or more of the wall members between the upper and lower frame members. At least one of the wall members has an opening provided to allow access to the outlet box. The outlet box is electrically connected to the power distribution system with an electrical conduit disposed in the vertical channel.
In another aspect of the invention, a plastic strip is attached to the decorative sheet at each of its edges. The strip includes a first hook member that is adapted to engage the edge portion of the sidewall member of the frame members in one embodiment of the wall panel. Preferably, the strip also includes a second hook member that is adapted to receive a tool member which can be used to stretch the decorative sheet between opposing frame members while simultaneously disposing the first hook member on the edge portion of the sidewall.
In an alternative embodiment a strip member is disposed along the periphery of the wall member to protect the edges thereof and is covered with the thin decorative sheet. A plurality of fasteners are used to attach the decorative sheet and strip member to the wall member.
In another aspect of the invention, wall panels placed end-to-end are attached using an upper and lower draw block that engage hanger brackets attached to the ends of the wall panels. A draw rod operably engages the draw blocks which pull the hanger brackets and corresponding panels together.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a corner post is provided for connecting two or more panels at 90xc2x0. The corner post includes an elongated tube having a pair of inwardly facing channels formed on each side of the tube. A plate member is secured inside each end of the tube; the upper plate having a threaded hole in the middle of the plate.
In one embodiment, the corner post is provided with a height adjustable cap which includes a post member and a cover member supported by the post member. The post member threadably engages the hole in the upper plate and can be rotated to adjust the height of the cover. In this way, the cover can be raised or lowered to provide a smooth transition between adjacent wall panel top caps.
In another embodiment, a corner post cap is attached to light seal members that are disposed in openings formed in the ends of the top caps. Preferably, the corner post cap and light seal members are attached with a snap-fit engagement.
In another aspect of the invention, an outwardly facing groove is formed in each corner of the tube. A cover has diagonally oriented beaded portions. The cover is attached to the corner post by releasably engaging two of the corner grooves with the beaded portions. The corner post cover is used to cover those sides of the corner post not connected to a wall panel, so as to thereby provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
In another aspect of the invention, one or more upper, stackable wall panels are mounted to one or more lower wall panels, or to a corner post, using a combination of connector members, including various brackets, spanner members, draw blocks and draw rods. In one embodiment, a corner post extension is provided to facilitate the attachment of the upper, stackable panel to a corner post and lower wall panel.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a stackable wall panel assembly comprises a lower wall panel comprising a top, a bottom, vertically extending opposite ends, and opposite sides, and an upper wall panel comprising a top, a bottom, vertically extending opposite ends, and opposite sides. A vertically extending stanchion comprises a lower end supported on the top of the lower wall panel and an upper end supporting a bottom of the upper wall panel. In a preferred embodiment, a horizontally extending rail is connected to the upper end of the stanchion. The upper wall panel overlies the lower wall panel, and is spaced apart from the top of the lower wall panel to form an open space between the upper and lower wall panels. In one preferred embodiment, a post extends upwardly from the rail and is disposed in an opening formed in the bottom of the upper wall panel. In one preferred embodiment, a draw member connects the upper wall panel and the stanchion. In a preferred embodiment, one or more covers cover the space formed between the upper and lower wall panels. In one preferred embodiment, an electrical harness is connected to the rail in the open space. A method is also provided for assembling a stackable wall panel assembly.
In one embodiment, an upper and lower connector post are connected to the upper and lower wall panels. Preferably, a spacer post is disposed between the upper and lower connector posts as a draw rod connects the upper and lower connector posts so as to thereby clamp the spacer post therebetween.
In another aspect, a second stanchion is supported on the top of the upper wall panel and a second upper wall panel is supported by the second stanchion. In one preferred embodiment, the second stanchion includes a post that is received in an opening formed in the bottom of the second upper wall panel. In one preferred embodiment, a draw member preferably connects the second upper wall panel and the second stanchion.
In another aspect, a draw block, insert and draw rod can be used to connect the first upper wall panel to the lower wall panel, and to connect the first and second upper wall panels. In one preferred embodiment, a first draw block is connected to the lower wall panel, the insert is engaged with the first draw block and a second draw block is engaged with the upper wall panel. The draw rod connects the insert and second draw block. In a preferred embodiment, the insert is releasably engaged with the first draw block, and preferably includes a catch portion that engages the draw block.
In yet another aspect, a first and second wall panel each comprise a pair of laterally extending, vertically offset and horizontally staggered alignment members. The first and second wall panels are disposed serially adjacent one another such that the alignment members on the first wall panel matingly interface with the alignment members on the second wall panel. Preferably, the first and second wall panels are upper wall panels disposed respectively on first and second lower wall panels. In a preferred embodiment, a first and second stanchion are disposed on said first and second upper wall panels and each include a pair of alignment members. Preferably, a third and fourth upper wall panel are disposed on the first and second stanchions above the first and second upper wall panels respectively.
In another aspect of the invention, a variety of light seal members arc provided for spanning or blocking the gaps formed between adjacent wall panels, or between the corner post and any wall panel attached thereto. In a preferred embodiment, the light seal members are disposed on the connectors, preferably configured as draw blocks, used to interconnect the wall panels and corner post. The light seals comprise a longitudinally extending leg portion. Preferably, one of the light seal and the connector include a protuberance that is snap-fitted with a recess formed on the other of the light seal and connector. In yet another embodiment, a light seal can be disposed on an end cover, which is attached to the end of the wall panel. The end cover light seal preferably comprises a flange flexibly extending between the end cover and the end of the wall panel.
In another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for manufacturing the vertical side frame member of one embodiment of the wall panel. In particular, the method includes providing a core member, a pair of sidewall members each having an edge portion, and a hanger bracket. The hanger bracket is attached to the core member. The core member and attached hanger bracket are then positioned in a fixture such that the hanger bracket engages a first surface of the fixture. The sidewall members are positioned in the fixture on both sides of the core member such that the edge portion of each sidewall member engages a second and third surface of the fixture, respectively, positioned predetermined distances from the first surface. The sidewall members are then attached to the core member.
A similar method is provided for making the upper and lower horizontal frame members, wherein the fixture surfaces are positioned to support the edge portion of the sidewall members and the outer surface of the core member.
A method also is provided for manufacturing the various wall panel embodiments. In particular, and with respect to a first embodiment, one of the sheetlike wall members is placed in a fixture. The side frame members and upper and lower horizontal frame members also are positioned in the fixture. The wall member fills the recess formed by the sidewall members on one side of the rectangular frame. Adhesive is applied to one of the sidewall members and wall member before the frame is disposed on the wall member. Adhesive also is applied to both sides of the filler member. One or more partition members is adhesively attached to the inner surface of the wall member so as to form a vertical channel with the inner surface of one of the side core members. The filler member is inserted into the space formed by the frame members and the partition members. The second sheetlike wall member is then disposed in the recess on the opposite side of the frame. The wall members are attached to each frame member with mechanical fasteners. A decorative sheet and barrier sheet are secured over the outer surface of each wall member.
In a second embodiment, the frame members are connected to form a frame. A first pair of inner wall members are attached to the frame, with a filler member and one or more partition members disposed therein, to form a core assembly. Preferably, the first pair of wall members each have a peripheral edge that is substantially flush with the outer surface of the frame members. When assembled, the frame and first pair of wall members form a core assembly. The second pair of wall members are then attached to the first pair of wall members of the core assembly and have at least one peripheral edge that extends beyond the peripheral edge of the inner wall members so as to form a channel therebetween. The decorative sheet and barrier material are secured over the outer surface of the second, or outer, pair of wall members.
In another aspect, a system is provided for centering the outer wall member on a core assembly. The system includes a machine for centering and providing a plurality of locator holes in the core assembly and a machine for centering and disposing a plurality of corresponding locator members on the outer wall members. The outer wall members are then centered on the core assembly by mating the locator members and holes.
The present invention provides significant advantages over other wall panel systems and methods of manufacture. In particular, the frame member, comprising either a three-piece construction of a pair of sidewall members attached to a core member, or a core member by itself, yields a simple, inexpensive structural part that provides several advantages over roll-formed or extruded metal channels. By using a wood core member, the sidewall members can be easily attached to the core with staples, rather than by welding or other more expensive methods of manufacture. Similarly, the wall members can be stapled directly to the frame members, as well as adhesively secured, so as to improve the strength of the panel. In addition, various accessories, such as the power distribution server, can be easily mounted to the bottom of the panel with wood fasteners, without providing mounting holes in the lower frame member. Moreover, the wood can be easily cut to length for each frame member, or shortened so as to provide access to the vertical channel, without wasting material or making complicated cuts or stampings in the sheet metal.
Also important, the three-piece frame member construction allows the manufacturer to provide precise dimensions between the outermost surface of the hanger bracket and the outermost surface of the sidewall members. This dimension is critical when two panels are installed adjacent to each other. For example, when two panels are connected, the adjacent hanger brackets are pulled together by a wedge block, as explained below. When connected in this manner, the panel-to-panel interface, or joint between the panels, is defined by the distance between the adjacent outer surfaces of opposing edge portions covered with fabric. Thus, by maintaining the distance between the outer surface of the edge portion and the hanger bracket as a constant, the joints at each panel interface are kept constant, i.e., have the same gap between panels. Moreover, when a wall panel has a thicker fabric installed around the edge portions, the distance between the edge portion and hanger bracket can be increased so that the gap between panels, when connected, remains the same, regardless of the fabric thickness.
Alternatively, an outer wall member can be centered on a core assembly. In this way, the dimensions between the outer edge of the wall member and the outermost surface of the hanger bracket can be maintained relatively constant so as to provide a relatively uniform gap between adjacent wall panels.
The vertical channel also provides significant advantages. For example, wires can be easily routed from the top of the panel to the bottom. The channel also provides ideal passage for the electrical conduit running from the outlet box installed inside the panel. In addition, because the channel is inside of the frame and adjacent to the box, rather than on the outside of the frame, the frame member does not have to be pierced in order to rout the wiring to the outlet box. Moreover, wires disposed in the channel are not exposed when the panels are disconnected and cannot therefore be caught or hooked by the panel-to-panel connectors.
The improved corner post also provides significant advantages over similar devices. For example, the corner post cover is height adjustable, so that it can be adjusted to provide a continuous line across the top of a system of panels. Moreover, the grooves provided in the corner post tube provide a simple but efficient way to attach covers, whether they be flat, or formed at 90xc2x0. As such, the orientation of the tube is irrelevant to the placement of connecting panels and/or post covers. Because the tube is symmetrical, the cover and panels can be arranged in any configuration, without having to reorient the tube member.
Yet another significant advantage is the various methods of fabric attachment. In one embodiment, the double-hook strip configuration allows an installer to use a tool to install the fabric. As such, the installer can apply a considerable force to tightly stretch the fabric between opposing frame members to thereby provide a smooth and pleasing appearance. Moreover, the releasable hook allows the user to easily replace the fabric if it becomes damaged or if a color change is desired. The new fabric can be installed quickly and easily without adhesives or difficult to install elastic bands that run around the periphery of the wall panel. Indeed, adjacent panels need not even by disconnected in order to install a new sheet of fabric, thereby avoiding the task of disassembling the panels.
Alternatively, the strip member disposed along the edge of the wall panel protects the edge from impact damage and the like. In addition, the strip member anchors the fasteners used to secure the decorative sheet to the wall member.
Another significant advantage is the ability to install light seals between wall panels and between a wall panel and the corner post. The light seals can be installed quickly without having to disassemble the wall panel assembly. In a preferred embodiment, the various light seals can be releasably secured to a connector or to a top cap, so as to prevent the light seals from becoming dislodged and/or misplaced.
Another significant advantage is the ability to install one or more upper, stackable wall panels on one or more lower wall panels or corner posts. In particular, a system of wall panels can be easily and quickly reconfigured to provide more or less privacy by adding one or more upper wall panels without affecting the connection of the lower wall panel (or panels) to adjacent wall panels or corner posts. The combination of spanner members, support brackets, draw blocks and draw rods can be installed or removed quickly and easily with minimum effort, while simultaneously providing a robust, rigid structure.
Another significant advantage is realized by the use of a stanchion disposed between an upper and lower wall panel, and/or between one or more stacked upper panels. The stanchion provides a space to be formed between the upper and lower wall panels. Various communication and power cables, electrical harnesses and lines can be routed in this space formed between the upper and lower wall panels. Moreover, outlets and other utility boxes can be easily installed in the space. Covers can be provided to hide the unsightly cables and lines, but can easily be removed or opened to allow easy access to the various utilities.
The upper and lower connector posts and spacer posts provide an easy to assemble corner post allowing cables and the like to be passed from one panel stack to another. The connector posts can be easily assembled with minimal tools and manpower using easy to install draw rods.
The stacked wall panels also can be easily connected to each other, and to other panel stacks or connector post assemblies, using the external draw blocks and draw rods. The insert member can be easily engaged and disengaged with the draw block for connecting the adjacent panel stack.
The alignment members extending from the wall panels also provide a significant advantage. In particular, the staggered and offset alignment members can be matingly interfaced to align serially adjacent wall panels. This can be especially important for upper stackable wall panels, wherein the interface of the alignment members provides additional lateral stability to the wall panel system and prevents the adjacent wall panels from becoming laterally disengaged from each other. Moreover, in the preferred embodiment, wherein the alignment members are formed on various stanchions or connector members, the stanchions and connector members can be removed when not needed, such that the wall panel can be used without the alignment members.
Finally, the wall panel construction lends itself to improved manufacturability and overall quality. Most importantly, as described above, each frame member can be made with extremely tight tolerances so that the gap between panels is maintained as a constant when the wall panels are assembled as a system. Or, in an alternative embodiment, the wall members can be centered on the core assembly so as to maintain similar uniform gaps. By locating the frame members to outside dimensions in the fixture, the overall panel construction is improved by providing extremely tight tolerances for the height and width of each panel. The improved quality associated with this method of manufacture in turn facilitates and eases installation of the panels while providing an improved overall look for the system.
The present invention, together with further objects and advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.